


Welcome To The Freakshow

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acrobatics, Alternate Universe - Circus, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Marco Bott, Circus animals, Cute Marco Bott, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Marco kind of looks like Doll from Black Butler xD, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trapeze, Yeah there is no bottom Levi so bye bye with that shit, Yes I ship ErenMarco, freaks, fucking deal with it, sword swallowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come up! Come up! Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Come and see things your eyes won't believe! We welcome you to the most talented circus on Earth! Shiganshina Circus!"<br/>The crowds are wild, as the performers dance and do acts. It's lovely being in the circus right? Eren Jaeger was only a baby once he was dropped off at a tent and to only be pulled into dark secrets of the Freakshow where the freaks are especially...Marco Bodt and Levi Ackerman.</p><p>(Idk I really wanna make this into Eren x Marco but then again RIREN well we'll let the road take us!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first Eren x Marco fanfic with Levi x Eren in it. WISH ME LUCK AND I HOPE THIS HAS A LOT OF FANART FROM TUMBLR ON HERE ;-;

**"Time is a circus, always packing up and moving away."  
**

**-Ben Hecht**

**~**

 

The woman rushed with her child, there was barely any time. No. There was no time at all. Where can she put him? Under the bridge? They're coming for her. There's not enough time. She looks around the area to see that she was around the tents of the circus. 

"Come out pretty woman~!" a eerie voice called out. The woman cried holding her precious baby in her hands. It's okay right? Just leave her baby in this tentand not have her newborn deal with the situation she was going through. She puts him into a tent where nobody was hiding him in a box that appeared to be unlocked. **And with that she vanishes in the air leaving a note as well.**

**~**

"Well I'll be damn! It''s 90 degrees out here! I wonder how a shorty like you can't be burning!" The line balance, Hange, cheers to his other friend(?) Levi. Levi rolled his eyes as he said, "Go fuck yourself Shitty Glasses." Hange only laughs out loud as he could.

"You never change do you?!" **  
**

"Hange, we're only 8."

"Yeah! Yeah! Come on we need to pack up that tent!" Hange pointed to the red and white striped tent. Levi nod his head already getting there as Hange ran like a lunatic. **  
**

The Shiganshina Circus is one of the well known international circuses to be known in the world. For their acts on controlling snakes, eating blue fire, balancing beams, tight rope with them having piggy back rides, stilt-walking and much much more. The owner, Erwin Smith has made this circus off from the dust getting some talented _freaks_ on board for this circus. **  
**

Hange? Well he was doing extreme tricks on contortionist it looked absolutely impossible with the flexibility he had. And Levi swallowing small swords by being the age of 6. Yes they're freaks alright, weird fun freaks. But they do it not for fun, just because they have to or the consequences could be dire. They had no choice; but better quiet then to continue on with this circus dirty little secrets.

Hange and Levi walk into the tent grabbing all of the supplies, pushing the human canons away getting the spikes and knives for juggling along with a little help from Levi's other friends Isabel and Farlan.

"Alright now let's get this big box!" Hange cheered. Isabel groaned as Farlan and Levi did a affirmative nod. As Isabel and Hange went to one side as Farlan and Levi went to the other side as well the pick it up. As the pick it up a baby's cry startles them as they dropped the box.

"Oh my gosh what was that?!" Isabel shirked. 

"I don't know but we need to check and see." Levi said bending over opening the unlock box to soon see a little baby boy wrapped up in a  blue blanket with a envelope sticking out of the blanket. Hnage shouted, "Oh my gosh a box baby!" Soon a adult came in with flawless pale skin as she wore a nice white dress hair long to her shoulders with a kind smile. She spot the kids as she said, "What's going on around here?"

Hange was the first to speak: "It's a box baby!" Kuchel's eyes went wide as he heard a baby's coo. She moves the kids gently out of the way before picking the baby up in her arms as she grabbed the envelope opening it with one hand. Making the envelope drop on the ground she read the piece of paper and had a stern look with thin lips. 

"What does it say Mom?" Levi asks getting curious. She looks down at her child soon putting on a smile for him answering, "Nothing dear! It seems that we have a new recruit to our circus!"

"What is his name?" Farlan asks as well. Kuchel did a hum.

"On the note it says his name is Eren Jaeger..." 

"That's a cool name."

"It is indeed." 

Hange jumped up with excitement as he did a fist pump in the air. Kuchel did a sweet smile looking at the wide eyed baby that reached out grabbing the air.

"Welcome to the Freakshow, Eren."


	2. Chapter One

**Something about the circus stirs their souls, and they ache for it when it is absent."  
**

**-Erin Morgenstern**

**~  
**

**18 years later  
**

**~  
**

 

"You look beautiful." Rico says patting on makeup on Marco. 

"T-Thank you. I'm r-really nervous for my first performance. I don't think I couldn't go a day by if it wasn't for Eren!" Marco stuttered with a blush that hid behind the white makeup. He wore a wig a white wig that was fluffy like a cloud as he wore a white tight jumpsuit. His eye had a line of blue paint drip down as if it was a tear and eye liner that defined his brown eyes. 

Eren came inside with his long hair in a man bun as he wore a button up flannel blue shirt and black slacks. He smiled hearing the words from the freckled boy's mouth. 

"Please." He reassures. "I didn't do anything." 

"Nonsense." Marco giggled. "Without you're training and support I probably would throw up on stage." 

Eren waved his hand as he walks up to him. Rico places a bit of lip gloss on the snow white painted lips as she smears it on the right areas. 

"Anyway,where's Hange?"Eren asked. Rico twirls on the cap onto the tube of shimmering lip gloss.

"I don't know." She begins looking at her supply of makeup carefully putting it in the correct hole going towards her eye liner to just make Marco's face spark more. "He's probably in the back bothering Levi or whatever." 

"Doesn't that guy ever lighten up?" 

"Eren you remember that time don't you? You know it more well than I do considering that she was almost like a mother to you.  Plus he hasn't smiled that much _before_ that time either." 

Rico starts uncapping the eyeliner as Marco shut his eyes as the liner swiftly made a elegant line. Eren looks down on the ground with his arms crossed, he leaned on the wall.

"Oh yeah...that time..."

-

**10 years ago**

"Levi Rivalle Ackerman!" Kuchel yells as her mascara was put on by Isabel. Levi almost got away with sneaking in quietly, which he was absolutely silent, but I guess his mother already known.

"Yes mom..." 16 year old Levi groaned as he walks into the tent having on a dirty v-neck hood with ripped up jeans.

"Where were you?! What did I say about leaving the site of the circus without my permission or supervision?" Kuchel scolded as Isabel scoot back from the woman's face as the angry mother stood up walking over to her child. 

"Why does that matter?" He scoffs "I'm back anyway. Not harmed. I can take care of myself."

"What makes you think that,  huh?! You _knows_ what happens when we leave campus without notification of Erwin. You _know_ what he's capable of doing if he don't follow all the  rules yet you put on this rebellious act! You need to start thinking and growing up Rivalle!" Kuchel has tears brimmed in her eyes as she quickly wiped them.

Whoa, Levi's original French name. Now he made his face soften as he sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry..." He hugs his mom in comfort. "I love you Mom." Kuchel sniffed as short as Levi was she was shorter. She buried her face into Levi's chest. 

She whispers, "I love you too. Just don't make any mistakes." 

She lifts her head as she smiles," Now is Eren at the backstage? Is he ready for his special 10th performance?" 

Levi nods. "Of course. He's been bugging to me about it way too much, he's really excited to finally to do that trapeze with you." 

"I am too."

-

**~Present~**

"Alright everyone! Places, places. Marco you're going to be on our intro with the trapeze with Eren. Let's go, let's go." Erwin said clapping his white gloved hands. Eren's hair was still up into a bun although it was just sprayed white. He had a matching jumpsuit like Marco's. Eren and Marco nod as the instantly go to the stage where it was closed curtain. Eren climbing onto the ladder trapeze holding on to the rope of it he steps on the thin metal circle-ish bar. he starts to hang off of it with the pit of his knees helping him. 

Marco was in the center on the ground of the middle of the stage, he does a pose of him with his hands up almost a pose of a ballerina. 

"God I'm nervous." Marco admits. Eren chuckles, as he's upside down with hands down toward Marco. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. I'm been doing this all my life."

-

**~Past~**

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you The Guardian and The Rouge!" Erwin shouted to the small microphone as he lifts his hands up to the opening curtains walking backwards to the backstage. The stage blared with pink and blue with one light of purple. Eight year old Eren is in his nicely hand made black jump suit as he's across from his mom on the little stand where the trapeze was in front of. Guardian (Kuchel) twirled around in he little stage stand as she wore a beautiful white cotton dress. 

Similar to the one when she found Eren as a baby. Eren moved his hands around in waves making his body move to the dramatic music that aired. As Kuchel stopped her twirling she grasped the bar to only fly in the air (as no net was under them) flipping as she used her strength to make her body do that holding onto the bar as she did. She soon flips to the second trapeze that was in front of Eren having the pits of her knees hang onto it.

Eren didn't miss the opening to when she held her hands out as he took them and they soar through the sky once more Eren uses his strength to flip to the second trapeze bar which he flawlessly does lifting his body up with hands on the bars to only stand up on it. He soon took his balance to only climb up,holding the ropes going to the center of the trapeze crossing his legs. 

The crowds went wild just loving a simple act. Now as Kuchel was swaying her body to the trapeze she was about to flip until-- _SNAP!_ Came a  large knife cutting the rope of the trapeze. Kuchel started to fall to her death 25 feet down.

"KUCHEL!" Eren yelled as he sees his mother figure fall and soon a horrifying crack of a neck was echoed through the entire tent they were in. The crowd had terrifying gasps as some kids scream and cry. Blood was all over the stage....Eren flipped quickly to the small stand running down the ladder rushing to her as Farlan,Isabel, and most definitely Levi was there. Eren started balling as of Isabel and Farlan. Levi's eyes went wide in utter depression and disbelief. 

"No! Please get up, please!"  Eren cried he looked up to see a shadow of a ragged old man. He follows that shadow to see a old man with a rough stubble. Late in his 50's with a dirty hat with a long coat. He did a evil grin as he stared but Eren cried pointing to the man who was guilty of the crime, "HE KILLED HER!" Levi looked up seeing the man as his face was full of rage. He dashed to find him, his uncle, Kenny Ackerman.

-

In the end Levi caught him. It was a merciless fight. Levi was on the verge of killing the bastard himself. Though that's not what his mother would have wanted. 

Kenny is into the police car as he spat out, "You don't know the things your mother has done! That's why she was protectin' ya' but I got her! She's dead now and yer not protected anymore!"

Levi was on the started to charge after him as Eren held Levi's leg looking up at him. "D-Don't do it....he's not worth it.." Eren stuttered with tears falling out. Levi looked at the boy as the steel teenager himself tears brimmed covering his eyes with his hands crying terribly as he was hugged by Isabel, Farlan, and Eren as they lost someone they loved dear today.

-

**Present**

Erwin went in front of the closed curtains as he bowed to the crowd holding his small microphone. The crowd claps for him

"Thank you! Today, ladies and gentlemen, we have a brand new recruit. You see he's been working very hard these few years to have his first act. And with a person that he requested that said yes nonetheless."  Erwin shouts he lifts his hands up to the opening curtains walking backwards to the backstage. "Freckles and the Rouge!"

_The stage blared with pink and blue with one light of purple.  
_

Marco started twirling in circles....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL YOU GUYS I'LL GIVE YOU A EREN AND MARCO PERFORMANCE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go you ErenMarco trash.

**He's a freak - he never gets tired.**

**-Javon Ringer**

~

Marco starts twirling in circles to the music that was one. It was more seductive and rather intimate. 

Marco stops his twirling as his back faces the crowd. He holds his shoulders with his hands slowly swaying his hips as he peered through his shoulder to the audience.He then extends his hands in the air jumping as Eren caught Marco's hands as Marco flips up with Eren's assist and Marco's own body strength. He flips into Eren's body as they flip up to sit on the metal bar of the trapeze with Marco on the teenager's lap. Both of their legs are wrapped together to keep balance.   
  


_I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_  
 _And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_  
 _But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, baby_  
 _So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey~_  
  
Marco and Eren share eyesight gazes as Eren touched Marco's cheek possessively but also tenderly with affection. Marco has  his hand slid down on Eren's chest. They lean their faces closely as Marco tilt his head almost as if they were to share a kiss which their lips did not meet.  
  
But the surprisingly during the seductiveness, both of their bodies flip back! To only have the pits of their knees on the metal bar. Eren facing the crowd and Marco's backside to the audience . The children cheered and the adults fawn over knowing this was a seductive homosexual piece. Eren flips up as Marco daringly loosens one leg hanging off of Eren's one foot. Marco raised a his own foot from his extreme flexibility. The crowd goes wild for such a dangerous move. 

_Oh baby, look what you started_  
The temperature's rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
(Woo, oh, oh, oh)  
Before I make a move  
(Woo, oh, oh, oh)

  
Marco carefully, but quickly put his other foot he held down locking with Eren's as well. Marco and Eren took a deep breathe as Eren makes to trapeze move side to side as Eren drops down to his hands which make some gasps with nervousness but Marco and his legs were so locked together they could be like gorilla glue. Eren uses his hands to make the trapeze back and forth swaying as it had enough power to throw Marco in the air. Marco flips and then twirls in mid air as he catches the other trapeze with his hands.  
  


 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you   
  


_Tell me what you came here for  
Cause I can't, I can't wait no more_  
 _I'm on the edge with no control_  
 _And I need, I need you to know_  
You to know, oh

 _  
  
_Marco was feeling alive, is this what i felt like. The blood rushing , spine tingling  feeling. The feel of being dangerous, doing things dangerous things. Freaky things. And God that touching so seductive, so intimate, romantically dangerous. If only they were a couple. _  
_  
Eren was so used to this, damn he's done this his entire life although truthfully this was his first time being in a sexy trapeze act and he was happy enough to obligate . He always thought Marco was a little _eye candy._ Especially in his trapeze suit. _  
_  
Marco flips up with pointed toes as he soon climbed up to the middle of the trapeze holding onto the ropes. He twirls his body around on the ropes as Eren flips his body up to only make the pits of his knees. The crowd goes wild obviously in love with them. They soon jumped down from the trapeze (which was only 5 ft.) as they tapped onto their feet swiftly. Marco walks over to Eren swaying his hips back and forth, side to side as he went up to Eren taking his hands.  
  
Eren made Marco spin to his chest as the freckled boy's back hit Eren's chest. Eren's hand went to Marco's waist gripping it possessively  as he made his neck hid into the boy's neck which made Freckles shudder. Marco lifts his left leg up as Eren grabbed it making it wrap around Eren's neck which made the crows 'whoop!' and yell 'yeah!' 

_So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you   


Eren made the other leg wrap around his neck having both legs on his neck making Marco go upside down. Thus with leg strength Marco lift his body up wrapping his legs tight around Eren's neck as he made his hands go up high as Eren lift his hands up as well with that being the finishing pose.

 _So come light me up, so come light me up my baby_  
A little dangerous, a little dangerous my baby  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you 

The audience claps as some stand up cheering on as Eren ad Marco breathed in and out heavily. And this was only the intro. 

_

The circus was the ordinary circus. Elephants with the human canons. Same ol' same ol'. As the circus ends Eren,Marco and the rest go back on stage, everyone holding hands as they bowed down down. The whole crew went back inside  congratulating Marco for his first performance. "It was a not all me it was Eren too. So thank you Eren for helping me out on this."   
Eren looked over at him with a cup of juice he got from the table waving his hand in dismiss saying, "No problem Marco you deserved it."  
  
Didn't that just make Marco just smile more? Of course it did.  
  
"Officially..." Eren begins with a smile repeating what Kuchel would have said a long time ago if she was here..."Welcome To The Freakshow, Marco."


	4. Chapter Three

**Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtains.  
**

**-Melanie Martinez**

~

It was night Marco was walking with Eren around the circus grounds.

"Today was so much fun! Again thank you so much for helping me with my trapeze and dance act." Marco says genuinely.   
  
Eren does a sweet smile saying, "How many times do I have to say that you deserve it. You choreograph that whole act by yourself without my inputs. Marco you're truly talented." 

Marco blushes at the compliment as he does another thank you. Soon the clown of the two most favorites teen clowns , Connie and Sasha, here holding two trash bags...almost as if it was a body bag.

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing?" Marco asks waving at them. The two had dull looks on their faces. Their eyes were dull and lifeless and a spark of it was as if they held guilt. They look over at Marco giving him a nice fake grin waving back.

Connie replies,"Nothing! We're just taking out the trash!"

"Must be a pain right?"

"Hell yeah it is. Well I'll leave you two seductive _trash_ alone!" 

Marco snorted as the two went on with their business. Eren and Marco began walking. Eren felt that bag was too big. Probably _another_ rule-breaker _dead._

Most people don't know which is why Rouge reminded Freckles of the rules everyday. There are only five rules to be set.

**Rule #1** : Know you're place. You are not to be anything else than what you are assigned to. For example, Levi is only to be a sword swallow-er.  He is not to be a human canon, trapeze performer, fire thrower. **KNOW YOUR PLACE IN THE CIRCUS.**

**Rule #2** : Never leave the premises without extreme supervision and permission by head owner: Erwin Smith.  

**Rule #3** : Always eat what your place is suppose to eat. For the Biggest Lady In The World, she has to eat five meals a day maybe six if she had a lot of people come in. For performers like Eren and Marco. They have a strict diet. No oily foods, no high contrast drinks, strictly fruits and vegetables. On a lucky day they could have 1/4 of a _sliced_ cake for dessert. 

**Rule #4:** Ask questions _never._ Do not question any of Erwin's demands/requests. **That's, that.**

**Rule #5: Always follow the rules no matter what.** You have 3 strikes. Strike one is chores, all day along with practice. Strike two....punishment. Terrible agonizing, whip cracking punishment. Not the kinky kind. And the third strike is life itself on the rule breaker which was what the two beloved clowns were holding in their filthy  guilty hands. **  
**

What they were holding were bodies. Dead ones of being rule breakers. Never ever mess with Erwin or the higher staff.  
  
Marco already knew he was going to be drag into this high strict hellhole but on that stage is where Marco could be free and dance out to the world.

****Eren had escorted him to his closet where Marco was sleeping.Marco's own tent. **  
**

Marco did a pleased smile as he looked at Eren. As they both look at each other.

"I guess if I saw thank you one more time I gonna get popped in the mouth,huh?" Marco asks jokingly. **  
**

"I am." Eren laughed as he scratch his man bun hair. They were on 3 feet away from Marco's own tent. Marco looks at Eren's perfect face that shined out with green but then yellow with a flicker of blue here or there with a dash of hazel at times. 

"I...I um, I love your eyes..they're very gorgeous." Marco admitted stuttering looking at the ground where the orange mulch.

 

Eren touched his face in spite of his eyes being called out. Eren did a small laugh replying to Marco with a thanks.   
  
"No truly..." Marco says as he leans down to Eren's lips reaching out it for a goal. "I really love your e--"   
  
"Oi Eren!" a all too familiar voice, Levi Ackerman. 

Eren steps away from macro a bit as he looks over at the short man with some admiration and full of respect. That kinda made 

"Eren come on, Isabel wants you to come over and look at the cat presents the fan gave us." Levi's face replied crossing his arms as he was in front of the two performers as the grass moved slightly with the _tension_.

Eren looks over at him with his face brighten. "Oh what seriously meet them!" He shouts getting excited. He son pauses to turn around to Marco asking, "Do want to come too?"

God, did Marco wanted to go it's just that he was  bit angry for Levi just bargaining into their moment as Eren was clueless about the problem though Marco is wondering why he couldn't just stand there to see what would happen with Rouge and Freckles.

What stopped him....

Marco a little angry....but what of it? Another day alone,in his tent, behind the curtains, in this hellhole of a circus.

Welcome to the freakshow, Marco thinks, Welcome to the freakshow where everyone is happy....

-

That firing whip cracked through out  the green tent of which Eren and Marco passed. And the shadow seems of the fire breather...Ymir!

Eren tried to over there before his hands was caught. Eren's eyes averted downward to the grassy floor.

_"Fake smiles or expressionless looks. That makes them buy it!"_

Yeah that what this was about....fake smiles, whipping, killing, magic, and acrobatics. Nothing more nothing less, nonetheless.

**-  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm pulling some feels. Ugh I have to make this a slow process but all I want is Eren to fuck Ma--WAIT I SAID TOO MUCH.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the really short chapter. I'm desperately  trying to wake up. But after I do this chapter I'm going RIGHT BACK to sleep. 
> 
> Well I must say that the Q and A for this book is open! So in the whole circus we have:
> 
> Eren ([flying/static]trapeze/dance performer)
> 
> Marco([flying/static] trapeze/dance performer)
> 
> Levi (sword swallow-er)
> 
> Isabel (Makeup artist with realistic artist talents.)
> 
> Farlan (sword swallow-er #2)
> 
> Hange (flexibility awe)
> 
> Rico (Make Up Artist)
> 
> Petra (Flame dancer)
> 
> Oluo (Tightrope) 
> 
> Eld (Tight rope)
> 
> Gunther (Lion tamer)
> 
> Connie and Sasha (Teenage Clowns)
> 
> Ymir & Historia (Flame throwers.)
> 
> Reiner & Bertolt & Annie (Human canons)
> 
> Armin Arlert (Baton twirling)
> 
> Mikasa Ackerman (coming soon/ knife throwing)
> 
> Jean Kirstien (Animal training)
> 
> Well that's all I hope you guys comment about this book and ask questions to one of these characters.
> 
> I could have this updated earlier but I was looking at a livestream with my favorite artist and then we start chatting~ so yeah I'll post later today or in the night. Hope you guys are liking it.  And if there are any grammar issues when I wake up I'll edit it mkay? 
> 
> WELP, I'M OFF TO BED!! _(ˇωˇ」∠)_


End file.
